


Out Like A Light

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Naptime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Although rare, there are times when Luffy is pretty tuckered out. Good thing Zoro likes naptimes too, right?





	Out Like A Light

Although rare, there are times when Luffy is pretty tuckered out. Sometimes, even when he didn’t want to, his body demanded rest to even begin to keep up with his high, humming, electric energy. Like a switch, he completely crashes until it was time to be the overgrown child that Zoro has grown to love, especially these occasions. It was just one of the things that warmed his soul no matter what. 

Usually in the middle of Luffy goofing around on the ship, he’d suddenly just stop right in the middle of it. A slow blink, two of them, then a fist coming up to rub at his eyes. His mouth would then stretch open in a yawn, then he’d look at his first mate. He’d watch him like he was waiting for the swordsman’s next move at any moment. It was different from when he watching his plate being sat down in front of him at meal times, but still pretty comedic and all the more endearing. 

Zoro would yawn himself, and sometimes they would be genuine. He’d start walking away from the all the noise and those telltale footsteps would scuttle up to him. Or, he’d just gesture to his captain who would grin and follow. Then, there were the times that caught the older man off guard. One minute, Luffy bouncing off the walls, and then the next- 

“Are you going to take a nap now?” 

“Yeah. Wanna take one too?” 

“Mm-hm.”

Then he’d make that sleepy grin that would make Zoro fall for him all over again. Luffy would lean against his lover as they went to one of the older man’s nap spots because something about him being tired made him extra cuddly. Zoro doesn’t mind, not one bit. Even when he claimed that his captain’s clinginess was making it harder for them to get from the simple point A to point B, he enjoys it. It’s always nice to feel wanted and special. He knows he’s lucky. 

“Zoro!” Luffy complains in a long drawl, hanging off of the swordsman’s arm. “I’m too tired to go all the way across the ship!” He exaggerates.

Completely used to this, “Oh, but you had all the energy in the world to run around just a few minutes ago.” He grunts as he leans forward and hefts his captain onto one of his shoulders with ease. 

Even though he’s dangling, “Thank you, Zoro.” 

His first mate was going to be a little concerned when Luffy was late with, “Can’t you go any faster?” There it is- the spoiled brat part of him when he’s tired. 

“Would you rather walk?” The older man challenges. 

His captain considers the notion for a minute before answering with a quieter, “...no.” 

They’re in the barracks soon enough- mainly because Luffy prefers to sleep in the darkest place possible (even though it seems like he could crash anywhere). Zoro prefers it a little bit more because the noise of just the crew being conscious didn’t stay. The hammocks were the most comfortable for the both of them, which is where the younger man is deposited in Zoro’s after being ordered to kick off his sandals. 

The spoiled brat part of sleepy Luffy is also pretty impatient. As the swordsman is removing his boots, he can feel his green robe being pulled at. With a couple protests and almost falling, naptime finally starts. Zoro becomes his captain’s mattress- a head of messy, black hair resting on his chest and shorter legs resting in between his own. There’s this content look on his face, chaste kisses in between, then the switch was finally turned off. 

_ “Out like a light.”  _ The first mate always concludes before kissing the top of his lover’s head and closing his eyes too. 


End file.
